Open The Door To Your Heart
by Stormdesigner
Summary: Logan and Julian had a fight, so their friends locked them in a closet. (Jogan)


Summary: Logan and Julian had a fight, so there friends locked them in a closet. Jogan

Open The Door To Your Heart

"Open the door!" Julien screamed as he banged on the door.

"It's not going to work, you know?" Logan said as he rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Shut up you Squid!" The actor yelled at him as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

They both knew why they were in there. They haven't talked to each other in a week, because Logan forgot there anniversary. So there friends did what any friends would do. They locked them in a closet until they made up.

A hour passed and they still haven't said anything to each other.

"Why don't we just tell them we made up so we can go?" Julian asked getting restless.

Logan just rolled his eyes. "Or you could forgive me." Logan didn't know why Julian was making such a big deal out of there anniversary. He loves Julian, not that he would ever voice in out loud, but he did love him.

Julian looked at Logan angrily. "I'm making a big deal out of it because that is the only day you have to remember, but no, you forgot it! Of course you forgot it, you don't care! I get it." Julian said as he sat down in defeat, as his eyes filled with tears.

Logan was shocked for a moment at his boyfriends outburst, but then imminently felt guilty when he saw his Jules cry. He knew he was the reason for Julian's tears.

He slid over to Julian and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Julian tried to push him away, but Logan just pulled him in closer. After a few minutes of trying to push Logan away, Julian gave up. He didn't have the strength to fight Logan anymore, so he just sat there and let his tears fall.

"Please don't cry, Princess." Logan said softly as he held Julian close.

The actor knew most guys would be upset at that nickname, but he knew that was Logan's way of showing affection.

Julian still didn't say anything, and Logan was scared that Julian would never forgive him. It was time to lay it all on the line.

"Jules," He began. "The reason I forgot it because, I don't see why it matters. I know most people make a big deal out of that day, and want to spend that day like it's there most important day with each other," Logan got cut off my Julian.

"But it is Logan, and how could it not matter to you?" Julian asked him as he looked up at Logan.

Logan just smiled at him. "Because Jules, I want everyday to be like that with you, not just one day a year."

Julian's tears slowly stopped as he listened to Logan. "Really, Lo?" Julian asked timidly.

Logan looked straight into his boyfriend hopeful eyes. "Of course, Jules! How could I not be? You're the most important person in my life, and I never want to loose you, or let you go. And I never want to make you cry again. I love you, Princess." Logan said as he realized that he said that last part out loud.

Julian's head shot up to look at Logan when he heard the last part of his speech.

"W-what?" Julian stammered. 'Did he just say, that he loved, me?' Julian thought to himself.

Logan looked at Julian's confused face for a second and then smiled. "I love you, Jules!" He said a little louder and more confidently. He knew that he loved his boyfriend more than anything in the world, so why not tell him instead of keeping it to himself?

Julian looked up at Logan and smiled. Logan swore he would never see a more beautiful sight in his life. Then Logan's back hit the ground as Julian tackled him and pulled him into a passion filled kiss. Logan was stunned for a moment, then when he realized what was going on he smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. They kissed for a few more seconds before they had to break apart for air. Even when they broke apart, Logan kept his arms wrapped around Julian as he sat up.

"I love you too, Lo." Julian whispered softly into his boyfriend's ear, as he wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders and nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck. 'He can be a Squid sometimes, but he's my Squid.' Julian thought to himself.

Logan smiled as he trailed soft kisses up his boyfriend's neck until he made it to his boyfriend's lips and pecked him softly on the lips. Julian smiled up at him and Logan smiled right back at him.

"I love you so much, Jules." Logan told him as he held Julian closer. Julian snuggled in closer to Logan. "I love you to. Even if you are Squid." Julian said amusedly. Logan just laughed and held his Princess closer to him.

Then the door open and there stood Derek smiling at them. " 'Bout time you guys made up, I thought I was gonna have to keep you two in there all night." He said as he left the door open and walked away.

Logan stood up and tucked one arm under Julians legs and the other around his shoulders, and started to carry Julian out of the closet.

"Put me down, Logan!" He giggled as he wrapped his arms around Logan's neck so he wouldn't fall.

Logan just smiled at his adorable boyfriend. "I will when we get to my dorm-room." He said as he walked down the hall with his boyfriend in his arm's.


End file.
